disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Residents: Quotes and Scripts
These are the things that residents of Castleton can say to you, divided into several categories. 'Café' 'Favors' Resident: '''I don't know what to do. '''Resident: Ah, Player! Can I ask you about something? There's this thing I need, and to be honest I have no idea how to get it. I was wondering, do you think you could bring it to me right away? Resident: '''You will? Thanks a lot, buddy! I'm sorry to bother you, but this means a lot to me. '''Resident: '''Is this...? '''Resident: '''I knew it! It's what I asked for, isn't it? Thanks for bringing it! You're a lifesaver! I know I can always count on you! '''Resident: '''Just who I wanted to see! '''Resident: '''I've got a favor to ask of you. You see, there's something that I need straight away, but I can't seem to find it anywhere. Do you think you could help me out? '''Resident: '''Thank you so much. I won't forget your kindness. I just knew someone as reliable as you would come through for me. Well then, I guess it's in your hands now. '''Resident: '''Hey, over here! '''Resident: '''So you brought it, huh? This is it--there's no doubt about it. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you for being so generous! '''Resident: '''Ah, whatever should I do? '''Resident: '''You see, I've run into a bit of a problem. There's something I need dearly, and I'm in a big rush to get my hands on it. I can't find it anywhere. I'm truly at a loss. '''Resident: '''You'll find it and bring it to me? I could really use the help. But are you sure you want to do this? Really? What a kind soul. I'm counting on you! '''Resident: '''There you are! '''Resident: '''I'm so happy you tracked this down and brought it to me. I'm sure glad you're the one I asked to help me out. Anyway, I'm so relieved! I owe you one! '''Resident: '''Know what, Player? There's this thing I want to get straight away. But I don't know if I can get it on my own... That's why I want to ask you for a favor! Will you get it for me? Pretty please! '''Resident: Yay! Thank you! You're so nice! I'll be waiting for you here! Resident: '''Ah! It's Player! I knew you'd bring it! Thank you for getting this for me. I'll take vey good care of it. That's a promise! '''Resident: '''I hoped I would see you! There's something I've been wanting to ask you about. There's this outfit that I'd like to see at least once. It's got me so worked up that I can't sleep at night! Just kidding. It's not that bad, but I'd still really like to get a good look at it. '''Resident: '''Really? You'll wear it for me? I'm in your debt. Thank you so very much! You've really given this old man something to look foward to! '''Resident: '''Is the outfit all ready to go? I can't wait to see you wearing it! '''Resident: '''What should I do? I've got something I need to sort out. There's this thing I need desperately... butI don't know where to find it. Could you help me look for it? '''Resident: '''You'll get it for me? Thank you! Your help is much appreciated! I don't want to pressure you, but please get it as soon as you can! '''Resident: '''Oh? Could it be? This is it! This is what I wanted! Thank goodness. I don't know what I'd do without this. I couldn't be happier! Thank you so much for this! '''Resident: '''Hey, you got a minute? I saw this absolutely amazing outfit, and I must say, I think it would look spectacular on you. Do you think you could show me how you look in it? Please! I want to put my fashion sense to the test. '''Resident: You'll wear it? I'm so happy to hear that! I know it'll look good on you! I've got an eye for these kinds of things. Resident: 'Tee-hee. Are you almost ready? I can't wait to see you in that outfit! 'Friends Resident: '''Hey, Player! You always look so happy whenever I see you! I'm going to watch you and learn! '''Resident: '''It's the holiday season! We should be getting ready to decorate the town. This is my favorite time of year! '''Resident: '''Letters are great! For simple communication, the phone and e-mail are common. But I personally prefer letters. You can get a sense of the feelings of the writer. '''Resident: '''Ah, fishing... There's nothing wrong with always fishing from the same spot, but trying out a new spot is a good way to change your outlook and have some fun. '''Resident: '''Guess what I heard? The café's menu is expanding, isn't it? That's wonderful! I'll have to go to the café and check it out! '''Resident: '''Hey, good morning! Such a refreshing morning! Today's gonna be great. '''Resident: '''Any places on your mind? Even if there are some places you haven't been able to enter yet... You should be able to explore them in due time. '''Resident: '''Have you heard the rumors? Have you heard? People have seen Character in town. I think everyone should visit Castleton at least once. It's such a great place! '''Resident: '''Ah, Player! Didn't we see each other earlier today? Well, I'm glad to see you again. Thanks for talking to me. It really makes me happy! '''Resident: '''The fireworks display runs every night from 8:30 to 9. If you haven't seen it yet, you really should check it out. '''Resident: '''That ensemble... From hat to shoes, you've really put together a great outfit. Style really comes from within, doesn't it? '''Resident: '''Merry Christmas! Today is the happiest day of the year. You know why? Because there's always a feast on Christmas! '''Resident: '''Have you been to McDuck's? It's the most terrific department store in Castleton! They get merchandise in twice a day, so it's fun to check out their stuff. They also sometimes have special sales events for unique goods! '''Resident: '''Music is in the air! During this season, you hear festive songs wherever you go. I can already feel all the joy and happiness in the air! '''Resident: '''What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect the café to have a popular menu like that. I think it's great! I love going there since I always have lots of fun. '''Resident: '''Do you know about Miss Teri? She's set up next to the steps to the castle. They say her predictions come true pretty often. I wonder what kinds of fortunes she gives. How exciting! '''Resident: '''Hello there. How are you feeling, Player? Let's both try to make the most of today. '''Resident: '''I've got some awesome news! Guess who they say is here in Castleton? Non other than Character! I'm so excited! '''Resident: '''Ah, the esteemed café owner! I hear you're really giving it your all down at the café. Call me if you need any help, good luck! '''Resident: '''So I went to the café, and I was really surprised when I saw all the new items on the menu! It's very exciting to have so many options to choose from! '''Resident: '''Ah, good day to you. What a lovely afternoon we're having! What to do on such a fine day? '''Resident: On cold winter days, the air feels fresher and the landscape seems even more beautfiul. Don't you think? Resident: 'I wonder who will visit today! Castleton always has so many visitors from different places! The excitement of meeting new freinds never fades away! '''Resident: '''Ah, we meet again! Hehe. we're running into each other a lot today! You look busy. Just don't overdo it, okay? '''Resident: '''Photos are amazing things! With photos you can save all the precious memories you share with someone and make sure they will never, ever disappear! Isn't that great? '''Resident: '''Hello! Tee-hee. It's nice to see you! I've been waiting forever to talk to you. '''Resident: '''I've got some cool news for you! Guess who's here in town? Character! I'm so excited! I've been dying to meet Character. Maybe if I have the perfect greeting, we could be friends! '''Resident: '''What a sight! It's great having a big tree like that in the square. It's so dazzling and beautiful! '''Resident: '''I love it! That's right, I just love Castleton! You love it too, don't you? Okay then, we agree! '''Resident: '''Oh no, what will I do? There are more items on the menu at the café now, and they all look so good... Last time I went, it was so hard for me to choose! '''Resident: '''Welcome! I'm pretending to be one of the staff at the café. When I get bigger, I want to help out at your café for real! '''Resident: '''Hey, look at this! Can you see how red my cheeks are? They get red easily when it's cold. '''Resident: '''La la la! Oh, did you hear me? I was having so much fun that I just started singing. '''Resident: '''Merry Christmas! Christmas is so fun! I wish every day was Christmas. '''Resident: '''I want to take a trip to McDuck's! I like my clothes and all, but I could sure use some new ones. I'll ask my mom if she can take me shopping later. '''Resident: '''Hello! This is the time of day when the sun is bright and full of energy! Of course, I'm full of energy, too! I'm gonna go play now! '''Resident: '''Check out my pose! I'm practicing striking a good pose. After all, I want to look cute when someone takes my picture. '''Resident: '''It makes me feel so happy! I love it when I put on an outfit I like and people compliment me. It's a wonderful feeling, you know? '''Resident: '''Ah, good morning! Are you sleepy at all, Player? Heh, I have to admit that I'm kind of sleepy today. '''Resident: '''Hi there. Looks like you've still got that same bounce in your step. That's fantastic! It's important to have a positive attitude. '''Resident: '''To put together an outfit, they say everything has to be just right. You've really got to pay attention to what you're doing. '''Resident: '''I've heard an interesting little rumor. Guess who they say is here in Castleton? Character! Isn't that amazing?! '''Resident: '''Guess what I heard? They say you added more items to the menu at the café. I'm sure all the customers will be thrilled! '''Resident: '''I'm so excited! No matter how old I get, I always get excited around this time of year. The best present of all is the spirit of kindness that the town just overflows with. '''Resident: '''Castleton Air Travel connects Castleton to many other lands. It's fun having people visit here from many different places. '''Resident: '''Everybody's into fashion. No matter how old you get, you'll still want to enjoy dressing up. Everybody will be impressed if you put together an amazing outfit. '''Resident: '''Should I make a new fishing rod, I wonder? Oh, hey, Player. I like to fish, too. I love the moment when you pull a fish up out of the water. One of these days, I'll beat my record for biggest fish caught! '''Resident: '''The world's a big place! Maybe I should wander off on a journey somwhere. I'm sure I'd meet some amazing people. '''Resident: '''Merry Christmas! Christmas is a good day for festive parties. That said, it's also a good day to spend quietly with your family. '''Resident: '''Ah, we meet again! You're always so cheerful whenever I see you! Just being around you really boosts my spirits. '''Resident: '''Hey, got a sec? Have you heard? People have seen Character here. I wonder if it's true! What do you think? '''Resident: '''It's very chilly today, huh? The cold wind on my cheeks makes me realize that we're in the thick of winter now. On days like this, a warm soup or stew is the best! '''Resident: '''Oh, I love it! The staff in the café have such cute uniforms! I want to try one on, too! I wonder if it'd look good on me... '''Resident: '''Hello! Well, if it isn't Player! How are you doing? Let's have some fun today! '''Resident: '''To get a coordinated look, maybe the trick is to make sure each piece of apparel you put on matches? I mean, if the hat or shoes don't match the rest, it's a total disaster, right? '''Resident: '''Gotta finish shopping... McDuck's has a big sale on themed clothing and furniture! Everything looked so good! I need to have it all! '''Resident: '''I really gotta go to the café! I heard that there are some new items on the menu. Hee hee, I have to try every single on of them! '''Resident: '''I've been thinking... There are some clothes that I really want, but I'm torn between red and blue... I know! If I can't decide, than I should just buy them both! '''Resident: '''Hello! Have you had your lunch yet? I'm gonna start preparing mine soon! Hmm, what shall I cook today? '''Resident: '''If you're into style, I think the best thing is to have a lot of clothes. That way you have many options, and you can have fun trying to match things! '''Resident: '''Did you meet everyone? There's always a lot of people visiting Castleton! They all come here with the goal of having a ton of fun. '''Resident: '''Greetings are really important. A cheerful greeting can give a nice, friendly impression. I should get the king to teach me some new greetings sometime. '''Resident: '''Merry Christmas! Today is such a nice day! I just can't help feeling happy! I hope a lot of wonderful things happen to you today, too! '''Resident: '''Good morning!! I'm taking a nice stroll and thinking about what I'm going to do today. What about you? Do you already have any plans for the day? '''Resident: '''Hey, Player! Hahaha, I'm just full of energy today! I'm going to head out and play now. '''Resident: '''Merry Christmas! I absolutely wanted to meet Santa, no matter what. I was waiting and trying to stay awake, but ended up falling asleep anyway! When I woke up, all the presents were already there! '''Resident: '''What's with that tower? You know, the strange-looking tower near the castle. I wonder what kind of people live in there... '''Resident: '''Oh, hey, check it out! People have spotted Character here! Did you hear? I hope it's true. That'd be so cool! '''Resident: '''Hey, look what I found! If you keep staring at the pond, it'll change shape! What shape? That depends on you! '''Resident: '''I'm going for a walk! Castleton is a big place... If I keep walking around, I'm sure to see some interesting stuff! '''Resident: '''I want to meet new people! A lot of people come to visit Castleton. Some rather surprising and interesting guests show up here from time to time, too! '''Resident: '''Nice greeting! The king always says to be cheerful when greeting people. His Majesty is so good at that sort of thing. I hope someday I can be that good at greeting people. '''Resident: '''I want it to snow more! I want the snow to pile up high so I can go sledding! Well, I guess there aren't any good hills for sledding around here anyway... 'Greetings: ''' '''Resident: '''Hey, Player! '''Resident: You know how to stand out! Resident: '''How're you? I'm doing great! '''Resident: Perfect! What a pose! Resident: '''You're embarrassing me! '''Resident: '''Hi! Nice to see you. '''Resident: '''Thank you! '''Resident: '''Ah, Player! '''Resident: '''Wow, that makes me happy! '''Resident: '''Wow! That's pretty cool! '''Resident: Hello there. Resident: 'That makes me really happy! '''Resident: '''Thank you! So how are things? '''Resident: '''You move so gracefully! '''Resident: '''Nice moves. '''Resident: '''Haha! I like you too. '''Resident: '''How're you doing? '''Resident: '''You're always full of energy! '''Resident: '''Wonderful! So fascinating. '''Resident: '''Hey, thanks so much! '''Resident: '''Wow, you're really good! '''Resident: '''I want to do that too! '''Resident: '''Wonderful! You look great! '''Resident: '''HI! I'm good, how are you? '''Resident: '''Yay! I'm glad I met you! '''Resident: '''Hey there, Player! '''Resident: '''I like you a lot too! '''Resident: '''Haha, thank you! '''Resident: '''Wow. Thank you so much! '''Resident: '''Well done! '''Resident: '''That's quite a pose! '''Resident: '''Whoa, you're something else! '''Resident: '''How are you feeling? '''Resident: '''You look cheerful again today. '''Resident: '''Hi there! How are you! '''Resident: '''I feel the same way about you. '''Resident: '''Wow! I'm at a loss for words! '''Resident: '''You're a very nice person. '''Resident: '''This is the best pose ever! '''Resident: '''Whoa, you're so cool! '''Resident: '''Awesome! You nailed it! '''Resident: '''It's very nice talking to you! '''Resident: '''Hello! How are you today? '''Resident: '''Let's have an awesome time! '''Resident: '''Is this for me? Thank you! '''Resident: '''I like you a whole lot, too! '''Resident: '''Wow, thank you very much! '''Resident: '''Sup, Player! '''Resident: '''Hey, how are ya? '''Resident: '''Come on, let's play together! '''Resident: '''Is that your signature pose?! '''Resident: '''I wanna try that! '''Resident: '''Wow, so cool! '''Resident: '''I like you too! '''Resident: '''Oh, you like me? '''Resident: '''Oh, I'm so happy! 'Outfits '''Resident: '''Wow, amazing! Your look is totally perfect from head to toe. Player, you are seriously amazing! '''Resident: '''You nailed it, Player! Your ensemble is just perfect today. No matter how you look at it, you just look great! '''Resident: '''Oh, yes! How fashionable! I was pretty sure I was going to end up jealous of you today... And now I see you're completely coordinated! Well done, Player! '''Resident: '''Oh, nice style! I love the way you put together this outfit! Just seeing your outfit is enough to put a smile on my face. '''Resident: '''Oh my! It's amazing! Your hat, your clothes, your shoes--everything matches. It looks good on you, Player! '''Resident: '''This is perfect! Your sense of style is no doubt the best of the best! You look just like you could be strutting down the runway! '''Resident: '''Wonderful! You've given your whole body over to a single theme! That's not easy to do, but you've pulled it off perfectly!j '''Resident: '''It looks fantastic on you! Let me take a better look at your outfit, okay? Hmm, just splendid! I should take some styling tips from you. '''Resident: '''Wow! Looks good! I totally love your outfit! When I'm older, I'm going to wear clothes like that too! '''Resident: '''Wow, awesome! Your clothes today are just the greatest! They really suit you, Player! '''Resident: '''That outfit sure is fancy! Player, you're looking very stylish today! You have no idea how much I envy your fashion sense! '''Resident: '''Wow, amazing! Your clothing today is so fancy! Did you know everyone always pays close attention to what you're wearing? Category:Quotes and Scripts